Many user interfaces, such as automotive user interfaces located in center consoles of automobiles, are designed such that multiple interactions are needed to activate a specific function, such as pressing an air conditioning button before adjusting the temperature. One challenge with such interactions is that the user may not have a way to identify where buttons exist on a touch screen of the user interface without looking at the touch screen. Although haptic effects may be generated at the user interface to assist the user with identifying where the buttons are located without having to look at the touch screen, the user would need to stay in contact with the touch screen for a period of time so that the haptic effects can be generated and disseminated by the user.